Divine Intervention
by darkstar51
Summary: The pilots are live peaceful lives but after an attack on Earth they are torn between their duties as Preventers and their growing feelings for their 'enemies'as an invisible enemy pulls the strings. Will victory be enough after the loss of your angel?


Disclaimer: I do not own any gundam wing character (If I did Trowa would have more lines and Relena and Dorothy would never have existed) or any character that may seem similar to characters from different anime…..nor do I own Yuki and Niji who are OCs of my two 'beloved friends', the snow girl and the cat. But I do own Yume/Kira.

Chapter 1: Descent of the Goddesses

"You have got to be kidding me…." A feminine voice gasped watching the screen in front of her which showed a destroyed colony. The voice belonged to a girl with long red hair and red eyes, swung over her shoulder were a violin case and on her hip there was a gun.

"Afraid not Hanael…It's all true…unless of course you doubt my skills as a spy since I got these photos myself." An older red head said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her red hair fell in soft curls to a little below her shoulder and she wore a red suit and miniskirt, to complete her attire she wore high heeled sandals and socks.

A soft sigh came from a girl with brown hair as she watched the younger red head cower away from the older who was reaching for a set of daggers. "Quit it you two, this is not the time for games. Rochel no ones doubting your skills. All of us are just….shocked at these events…we don't want another war."

"That may be true Hamaliel …" All eyes turned to a young boy with dirty blond hair and wide baby blue eyes. "But these are proof that something is going to happen…something we have to stop at all cost"

A girl with blond air sighed "Tabriz is right we have to find out who did this and stop them. Its-"

"Sorry to break it to you but it seems we have more trouble" a new voice spoke as the door opened and a girl walked in grinning as she threw a disc to the desk. "Earth received an attack"

"WHAT!?!?" all people in the room other than the new girl and 'Tabriz' shouted

"From who??" the blond, Nelchael, demanded

"Unidentified. But since the attack supposedly came from a satellite up here… we are being blamed… oh and no information about the colony being attacked has reached Earth. I believe it is being blocked" the raven haired girl said as she sat on the boys seat where they had fit perfectly

"Err…Yu-chan… I mean Verchiel what exactly have you been doing that you got such information" Tabriz asked as the girl smirked patting him

"Playing with the Earth forces" Verchiel said with a smile

"You hacked into the Earth forces again!?" the red haired, Rochel, scolded "Haven't we told you to stop that? What if that Une woman catches you!?"

"Oh come on Rochel don't be so up tight they haven't even figured out someone is hacking them and getting information." Verchiel shrugged. "Anyway what do we do now contact the Doctors and dispatch the little boys?"

The boy looked at them all almost afraid to say what he knew he had to. "No. We're going there ourselves"

"What!?" Hanael sat up straight staring at him "Did you just say that WE'RE going??"

"What's going on here Tabriz?" Hamaliel asked "Were not allowed to dispatch unless the pilots are dead or they really REALLY need us."

"That's right. I doubt the first has happened since we would have received information and the latter is simply impossible." Rochel said "You know we're not allowed unless it's under those circum-"

"Unless…they have betrayed the colonies………." Nelchael said distractedly looking at the young boy.

"The Gundam pilots' allegiance is….questionable" Tabriz said

"Questionable??" Verchiel who has been silently watching their reactions burst out "The Preventers have them leading the attack and they've practically agreed!!!"

All eyes tuned to her.

"You're kidding right gaki…" Hamaliel muttered

"Nope, got the info from Une's computer" said the youngest in the room "And I'm not a little kid!"

"………..impossible………" Hamaliel muttered

"If that information is true then……." Nelchael was cut off as the door was once again opened and two men came in

Verchiel stared "Abyssinian, Balinese"

The red head man, Abyssinian, looked at the people in the room "I'm sure Tabriz and Verchiel have told you all you needed to know…"

Nelchael gapped "You're serious…."

The other man a blond, Balinese, smiled lazily "Unfortunately"

"And what of the pilots?" Verchiel asked

"You will investigate where their loyalties lie………." Abyssinian said

"And if they have betrayed the colonies?" Hamaliel said

"I think they fall under threats then, so just follow your only rule." Balinese said "Eliminate all threats to the colonies wasn't it?"

"You'll be leaving in 1200 hours" Abyssinian said

The girls sighed shaking their heads as if silently asking what their seniors, the gundam pilots, have gotten themselves into.

Quatre let out a soft sigh as he walked along the streets of Earth, more specifically Tokyo, Japan.

He smiled slightly as he passed a maze which had been made out of roses, deciding he needed a challenge he entered the maze.

A half an hour later

Quatre sighed as he met another dead end and turned around.

'This is more than I bargained for………' the blond Arabian thought as he made another turn and froze as he heard the soft sound of a violin. 'There's someone else here……' He thought following the sound.

He stopped upon seeing a girl with long red hair in a half ponytail playing the violin. She had apparently not noticed him yet since she had her eyes closed.

Quatre smiled closing his eyes as well as he let the music take him. 'The melody is so beautiful….yet so sad….'

His eyes snapped open as the music stopped

"Did you need help with getting out of the maze?" the girl asked as she stopped playing and turned to him. "You've been walking around for almost half an hour now correct?"

Quatre blushed; embarrassed that he couldn't even find his way around the maze. "Err...well I…."

The red head blinked at him then smiled sweetly "There's no need to be embarrassed. This maze is quite difficult."

Quatre smiled "Thank you…By the way………you are very beautifully I MEAN you play very beautifully"

She blinked again a couple of times before smiling in a way that made his heart seem to miss a beat. "Thank you. Do you play too? Its rare that people find such a sad melody beautiful"

"Well yes, I play the violin too." Quatre said "My names Quatre Raberba Winner"

"My names Niji. Niji Seymour" Niji smiled "It's nice to meet you Quatre. I hope to hear you play next time too."

"Sure, but I can't promise that it will be as good as yours." The blond said sitting beside the girl on the bench. "Did you write the piece yourself?"

:"No its one of my late brother's creations. Requiem of the War."

This sentence made Quatre freeze "Your brother…was he a soldier?"

"Yes. He died in the last war…."she said

"I see. I'm sorry" he said noticing the girl's saddened expression.

Niji looked up at him then smiled suddenly pulling the boy to her for an embrace "It's alright. Please don't look so sad such an expression doesn't suit you. You look cuter with your smile"

Quatre blushed brightly "Uh….by the way this is the first time I've seen you around here……"

The red head smiled "I just arrived from England with my friend. My guardian apparently wanted us to be exchange students here."

"I see." The blond said but inwardly thanked the girl's guardian

"I'm really not sure. This place is new to us…." She said then felt her phone vibrating she answered it simply listening and not making any response before putting it back in her pocket. "Thank you for keeping me company Quatre. It seems my guardians need me at home. It was nice meeting you."

Quatre felt his heart sink. "Oh. I see….."

"I hope to see you again next time Quatre good bye." She smiled gently patting him

Quatre felt blood rush up to his face as he cleared his throat "Anyway if you need anything or if you want to have a tour around town here's my number"

Niji looked surprised then smiled "Thank you Quatre"

Quatre took her hand and kissed it lightly "Anytime miss Niji"

Duo hummed happily as he walked into the mall. He stopped as he saw a large crowd gathered around his usual game apparently watching somebody else on it.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked one of the spectators

"That girl is on the last level of the game. Just one more win"

"What? really?" Duo squeezed through the crowd until he saw the player. It was a woman probably in her mid twenties, with long wavy red hair and fit the term goddess in the most perfect way.

The crowd let out a disappointed sigh as the girl was defeated.

"That's too bad. You were so close" Duo said smiling at her as he sat at the seat next to her.

The woman smiled at him "And you are?"

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell" he grinned "And you my lovely lady are?"

"My name is Hanae Kudou" she smiled "Call me Hana"

"Hana, huh?" Duo smirked "Care to play against me?"

"Don't cry if you lose"

Duo twitched "Is that a challenge?"

"Probably." She shrugged "You up for it?"

"You're on missy. I won't take it easy on you just because you're a girl" Duo grinned then noticed a ring on the girl's hand "You're…"

"Engaged." Hanae smiled as the game started.

"When's the wedding?" the brunette asked mashing the buttons wildly determined to win.

"When my fiancée's business in the colonies are finished"

Duo immediately forgot what was happening and stopped pushing buttons. "The colonies?"

"That's right my fiancée is there on a business trip you see..." Hanae said then faced Duo "I won, you got distracted"

"Well the way things were going I would have lost anyway." Duo snickered scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Why is your fiancée in the colonies?"

"Like I said business. Although it would have been over a long time ago if this conflict between the colonies and Earth didn't happen"

"Really?"

"It makes me wonder what those gundam pilots are doing, have they really sided with that pacifist Peacecraft? Why aren't they stopping this? Their from the colonies right?"

"Well yeah. But I'm sure the gundam pilots are still looking into things. After all the Colonies did attack first…" Duo said lamely

Hanae suddenly looked at her watch and gasped "Oh no! My friends are probably back already!" she said then looked apologetically at Duo "I'm sorry I have to go now"

"Oh sure. Bye Hana. It was nice meeting you." Duo said as the girl stood up.

Hanae smiled "It was nice meeting you too Duo. I hope to see you again"

Duo stared at her retreating form before the smile fell from his face 'Why _are _we siding with Earth?'

He simply sighed before noticing Heero and Quatre walking towards him he stood up and went to meet them.

Wufei sat at the center of the huge room of a dojo his eyes closed as he meditated. He frowned slightly as he heard someone enter. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who stood by the door. A woman probably around twenty with long brown hair in a braid.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to disturb you." She smiled

"Hn." Wufei stood up "I was done anyway"

"I see. Then you wouldn't mind if you spar with me would you?"

Wufei stared at the weak looking woman. "What? Wait. Who exactly are you?"

"Oh!" The woman gasped as if she realized a horrendous mistake "I did not mean to be rude. My name is-"

She was cut off as the master of the dojo came in. "Oh. Ms. Montgomery, there you are. You suddenly disappeared I was afraid I would not be able to thank you properly for your donation to our dojo"

"Oh please think nothing of it. My husband told me specifically to come here. We share the same interests you see." The woman, 'Ms. Montgomery', said with a smile.

'Oh, a little rich girl using fighting for amusement.' Wufei thought.

"I see you have met mister Chang." The master said looking at Wufei "He is another one of our frequent visitors here."

"Really?"

"I often come here to train." Wufei said. "Who are you again?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Sora Montgomery." She smiled "It's wonderful to meet you. Now about my challenge?"

"Oh?" the master smiled "Are you two going to spar?"

"He has not yet accepted. Can you convince him?" Sora smiled

The master looked at Wufei "I assure you mister Chang you will not be disappointed with sparring with Miss Montgomery. She and her husband are two of the best fighters I have seen"

"Well?" Sora smiled

"Hm…" Wufei stared unbelievably at them "Fine"

"Perfect." Sora immediately went to stand opposite Wufei. "I have to warn you though I am pretty good and I have no intention of taking it easy on a child. Please take this seriously and do not underestimate me"

"Hn." Wufei smirked "Need any handicaps?"

'I warned him….' Sora sighed "Can you handle without them?"

Wufei scowled.

They both stood at the middle of the room and bowed to each other as they moved to a defensive position.

Wufei frowned as the woman made no move to attack 'Looks like I'll have to risk it…..'

The Chinese man charged at her aiming a kick to her stomach. Sora gasped slightly then smirked catching the leg and pulling it so that the younger lost his balance and fell to the floor.

'Damn she really is good.' He frowned as he used his hands to break his fall and pulling his leg from Sora and tripping her with the other.

Sora scowled as she hit the floor but quickly recovered as she kicked Wufei hard on the stomach.

Wufei gasped at the sudden blow as he suddenly found himself on the floor a foot on his chest. "Amazing…"

"Why thank you." She said offering her hand.

Wufei took it gladly and pulled himself up. "I-"

"I told you to please not underestimate me." Sora said. "That's your greatest weakness…"

Wufei frowned "Where did you learn how to fight?"

"My husband" she smiled before checking her clock "Well I must be going now. I hope to fight you again. And I hope next time you do not underestimate me and fight half-heartedly"

Wufei looked at the woman with respect. "Yes. I apologize for my actions. I hope to fight you again soon…and I hope then you will use your full capabilities."

Sora blinked in surprise then smiled "Of course"

Heero Yuy was very cautious of his surroundings…at ALL times. Being the 'Perfect Soldier' it had been a given he knew what was happening around him and if danger was nearby. His military training as a Gundam pilot allowed him to sense danger….so he was beyond surprised when he found himself in the middle of a (luckily) unpopulated street…..on his bottom to be exact and looking up at the motorcyclist who has actually taken him Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero, Perfect soldier by surprise and nearly ran him over.

"Oi watch where you're going. Didn't you see the sign that said 'Don't walk'?" the motorcyclist said in a, Heero noted, extremely feminine voice.

Before Heero could even reply the motorcyclist took of his or rather her helmet and looked down at him….which reminded Heero that he was still sprawled on the ground looking up at the annoying albeit mildly attractive woman…girl… He stood up hastily and looked at her. "I believe it had already said 'Walk' when I crossed the street…not to mention you were speeding"

The woman looked insulted "Are you saying I'm lying"

"What exactly is your proof that I was in the wrong?" he asked the 'Perfect Soldier' in him dictating that she was obviously mistaken. He nodded to the sign that said 'Walk'

"What's _your _proof?" she retorted with a grin. "The sign already changed you were apparently not paying attention"

"Hn." She was right he didn't have proof that he was right and he _hadn't _been paying attention. He had been too busy with making sure Relena wasn't following him to look at the signs.

This of course made the woman smirk…just before a familiar _screech _of 'HEEROO' reached both their ears making the 'Perfect Soldier' pale and the girl to duck and cover her ears to spare her ears further damage, giving Heero a perfect idea and hiding behind her motorcycle.

The brown haired girl looked at the direction he had come from to see…a blur of sandy blond and pink…which turned out to be the former Queen of the World Relena Darlain Peacecraft. "What the hell was that?"

"That would be Relena Peacecraft." Heero muttered peeking out from his hiding place.

The girl raced an eyebrow. "You're running from her?"

"That should be expected. I want to retain my hearing for as long as I can thank you very much." He answered attracting the pink demon's- I mean Relena's attention.

"Heero there you are…-What are you doing so close to my Heero?" Relena demanded from the currently confused girl. But before she could answer Relena continued. "If you must know Heero would not be interested in you since he already has me. So kindly leave him alone"

Heero although only meeting the girl a few minutes ago already knew she was not going to let that insult slip. And he was proven right by the unnoticeable twitch that comment got and the arms currently holding his own. Heero arched an eyebrow at the girl who simply smirked.

"If _you_ must know my name is Yuki Ikarizawa and I'm Heero's girlfriend." She said in a marvelous copy of the insulting tone Relena had used. She then smiled slyly at Heero "Right Hee-chan?"

Heero was liking the girl by the minute as Relena made the perfect mirror of a fish on land as she gapped. 'Hee-chan!?!?' "That's right. Relena this is my girlfriend Yuki. I'm glad you've _finally_ met her."

"So if you would kindly leave us alone we have a date to go to." The girl now known as Yuki and Heero's apparently new best friend said surprising Heero as she handed him a helmet which he took and got on to the motorcycle. "See you."

"Good bye Relena." Heero said as Yuki started her motorcycle and got them away from there before he could say 'Mission Accepted'

She eventually stopped in a park very far from where Relena had been and waited as he got off. She stared at Heero then smirked. "Er sorry about my attitude earlier when I almost ran you over. I didn't know you were running away from that…banshee…"

"I should thank you if you hadn't almost ran me over I would still be running from Relena" Heero said finding it odd that he was actually freely talking to this girl when he had hardly talked to his fellow pilots on their first meetings.

The girl burst out laughing at this "That's the first time I've ever seen someone thank a person who almost ran them over. You're funny Hee-chan"

"Hee-chan?"

"Sorry force of habit. Me and my friends are mildly obsessed with giving nicknames supposedly." She smiled

Both of them looked up at the shout of Yuki's name. Heero arched an eyebrow as a girl with long red hair came out of a rose maze.

"What is it Niji?" Yuki asked smiling at the girl

"Hana called and told me we should get home soon since she needs help unpacking" the red haired Niji said then noticed Heero. "And you are?"

"Oh right. Heero this is Niji a friend of mine. We live together with our guardian. Niji this is Heero a man I just saved from some banshee." Yuki grinned

Heero raised an eyebrow at her introduction but just shook his head. "Nice to meet you"

"Anyway I'd best be going now my guardians will be worried." Yuki said as she and Niji walked over to her motorcycle

"Sure. Thank you again Miss Ikarizawa." Heero said

"Call me Yuki. And here's my number in case you need more help escaping loud banshees. Bye" and with that she started her motorcycle and left leaving Heero staring at the piece of paper. He grinned slightly before putting the paper in his pocket deciding he probably would call in case Relena wanted more proof of his girlfriend.

"Heero?"

Heero turned around and saw Quatre. "What are you doing here Quatre?"

"Er I was in the maze…And you?" Quatre said

"Escaping Relena." He said simply before they started walking to where they knew Duo would be.

Trowa arched an eyebrow as he passed an alley on his way to the circus.

"What exactly do you think your doing huh kid?" a harsh voice shouted.

"Walking." A different and calmer of not uncaring voice said simply.

"WHY YOU!!" a different voice shouted.

Trowa blinked as he walked into the alley about to see if someone was in trouble. He was slightly surprised as a small figure suddenly collided with him. The owner of the soft voice had apparently been punched judging from the bruise on his cheek. He didn't know why but he frowned at this deciding that the effeminate face should not at all be bruised. Maybe it WAS because of the feminine face he decided as he pushed the boy behind him.

"Bullying a child?" he said as he recognized the two men as the ones who had bothered Catherine not two days ago.

"Just stay out of this clown!" one said

The other smirked. "Just go back to the circus!"

Trowa frowned as the latter tried to punch him. Using the reflexes he had learned from being a soldier he had the two men on the ground and beaten.

"Thank you" the boy said then with no trace of evil intent whatsoever continued "Although I could have taken care of it myself…"

Trowa simply arched an eyebrow then grinned eyeing the petite form.

"Think what you want." He said simply apparently knowing what was going through the boy's head.

Trowa simply shook his head as the other walked away he also started to walk to the circus….he was BEYOND shocked (not that it showed) half an hour into the show to see the boy there again. Catherine had called him from the audience to be a volunteer for the knife throwing act.

He frowned as the boy showed no reaction at all…which he didn't expect from such a feminine looking person….damn! there he went again…he was straight dammit…he was not going to be affected just by some effeminate child…no matter how cute….

He sighed as he helped the boy as the act finished. Trowa frowned noting a small wound on the side of his face.

"Its nice to see you again Clown-san." He smiled.

Trowa didn't know why but he blushed brightly at sight of the smile.

He cleared his throat. "I do work here as those men have told you"

"I see" he said as Catherine walked over ushering them backstage.

"Im sorry looks like I hurt you.." Catherine said also noticing the wound.

The boy touched it slightly "Its fine, I've had worst."

"How about I make it up to you by treating you to dinner?" Catherine smiled

"Er no thank you. I have to be going now my guardians should be looking for me." He said simply.

"Why not call them and tell them?" Trowa suggested surprising everyone including himself.

The boy smiled at him warmly. "Thanks but no thanks. Im sorry but I have to be excused now."

"Aw that's too bad. At least promise you'll come back." Catherine said.

"Of course"

"I'll walk you" Trowa said walking beside the boy.

"I apologize for the way I talked to you earlier I was having a bad day."

"Its fine…" Trowa left the sentence hanging waiting for the other to introduce himself.

"My name is Kira. Tsukishiro Kira" he said

Trowa nodded shaking his extended hand "Trowa."

"Its nice to meet you Clown-san." Kira smiled even brighter making Trowa give a small smile of his own at th others childishness. "Lets be friends neh?"

Trowa nodded silently as Kira practically squeeled and hugged him.

"Anyway I have to go now." He said then handed a piece of candy to Trowa before running off.

Trowa eyed the candy before popping one into his mouth and walking back to the circus.

"Im glad you found another friend Trowa" Catherine smiled as her 'brother' simply walked past with a small smile.


End file.
